QRein Chapter 1
by Johnswelsh
Summary: Basicly, these are the events after Q-Loss, my Fanfic on DA. Tis is an alternant reality in witch Nemesis never happened. LOL. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this in Drafting *2nd black* today. I like it a lot. I've always wanted a story where q was one of the main characters. Pretty much saving the day and being awesome. Cos' he's a de Lancie. Like a boss.

Q, q, Picard, Data (C) Star Trek  
>Nova, Xen, Serber (C) me<br>Written by me

**Q-Rein Chapter 1**

by ~Mori-Nawts-294

The son eyed his father in a most peculiar way. He had always pondered the older man's ways; Father himself was a bright scholar with a love of chaos, and a subtle lust for order. His son was more reserved, quiet, and always looking for a way to satisfy his infinite curiosity of the universe. His father didn't mind that the boy was always busy learning, for they had all the time in the universe.  
>They were on Risa, a vacation planet where many members of Starfleet, and even civilians went for relaxation. The calm, gentle breezes caressed the older man's space black hair, and the smell of the clear, blue water automatically putting him in a haze. Even to Q, this place was beautiful. But he wasn't expecting this "Vacation". His son, q, was over by a large pile of dirt, running his fingers through the raw, untouched soil.<br>"I don't get why you do that," Q muttered, watching his son mentally take calculations. "Always down and dirty with some science or archeology. Why not just _know_ it?"  
>"Because, learning is fun," q replied.<br>"You sound like Jean-Luc."  
>"Well, Uncle Jean-Luc at least knows what he's talking about."<br>Q straightened in his chair. "You believe so?"  
>"Absolutely," q smiled.<br>"Well then," Q not stood. Why don't we go and see him. It's been what, two years since you've seen him?"  
>"Father, I didn't mean it like that."<br>"Oh ho, I did,"  
>"But you're on vacation,"<br>"I'd prefer anywhere but here."  
>"q though silently for a moment. "Well, if you want to-" before he could even finish his sentence, he found himself, and his father, on the bridge of the <em>USS Enterprise-E<em>. Curiously, his father was standing directly behind the Captain's chair.  
>"Red alert, <em>Mon capitaine<em>" Q chuckled as Picard literally jumped out of his skin. "miss me?"  
>"Q!" Picard stammered, his heart beating faster than his brain. "What-"<br>"I got bored and thought I'd say hi," Q smiled. He looked around the bridge. "I like this one better. Less…homey. Now, where's Beatle-brow?"  
>"If you are referring to Commander Worf, he is currently stationed on Deep Space 9," Data spoke calmly. Then a frown broke his face. "I miss him."<br>"That's…nice Data," Q sighed.  
>"Uncle Jean- Captain," q corrected himself. "I am terribly sorry. You know who hard it is to control him."<br>Picard waved the boy off. "I'm utterly used to it now," Picard spun in his chair to face Q. "So, what brings our favorite entity out her? Spatial hopping get boring? The Continuum pissed again?"  
>"It is ever so boring in the Continuum these days," Q shrugged. "Many of them have already forgotten what Xen and I did for them."<br>"You poor soul."  
>"Q," Data asked. "Where is Xen? I'm sure Hailey would like to see her."<br>"On the _Nova_, doing what she does best. Frankly," Q shifted his weight. "We're fighting."  
>"Lover's spat?" Picard asked dryly.<br>"_No_, Picard, more so- a fight about me taking a day off and sitting in a lawn chair and having the hot sun of Risa burn my face."  
>"So, she wanted you to go on vacation?"<br>Q rubbed his eyes. "Leave it to you, Jean-Luc, to point out the ultimate obvious."  
>"She became angry and literally dumped him on Risa," q explained. "She left me in charge."<br>"Rubbish, vacations," Q spat. "But falling through Risa's atmosphere was fun, to say the least."  
>Picard shivered. "Thou hath no fury like a woman scorned."<br>"Exactly. So," Q leaned over the Ops officer's panel. "Whatcha guys doing?"  
>"We are enroute to Faven," Data said, taking his place in the first officer's chair. "There are delicate negotiations taking place between the Favens and the L'Evains."<br>"Ooh, I haven't been to L'Evai in forever," Q piped. "Can I help?"  
>"I remember the last time you helped with a negotiation," Picard said forcefully. "You took over my body, fooled my entire staff, and almost cost the G'ell and Pentaget cause to fall."<br>"It wasn't that bad."  
>"It <em>was<em> that bad," Picard moaned. "And after that, You decided to rummage around in my head."  
>"I offered to remove Locutus for you," Q crossed his arms. "I was offering you a favor."<br>"Whatever."  
>Q tried something else. "My son here," he gestured to q. "Is interested in humanity, and it baffles me. So, as part of the learning curve, I ask you to take him with you. To teach him diplomacy."<br>"Isn't that something better suited for you to teach me Fa-"  
>"NOPE!"<br>"Fine, Q," Picard sighed. "I at least trust you son. Hopefully he'll end up not becoming Trelane."  
>"Thank you, Picard," Q let a shimmer cross his eye. "You won't regret this."<br>"I already do."

"Q!" Xen yelled when she entered her quarters, a face of severe anger swiped over her. She tried to sense him, and he was nowhere to be found. It pissed her off. "Q, q, where are you!"  
>"Captain Xenax is the only occupant of these quarters," The computer tried helpfully.<br>"Shut up!" she shouted. She was beyond angry. She told Q not to leave without her. And she damn well hoped he misunderstood.  
>Her door chimed. "GET IN!"<br>"Uh, Captain…" her first officer, Xavier Serber, a Betazoid, strode in and ducked behind a wall. "I-If you are in need of a vacation, I think you should- HIEP!"  
>She chucked a vase by him, and luckily, he caught it. "I can get Engineer Barclay as first officer!"<br>"YA KNOW WHAT?" Xen shouted. "I think that's a good idea," she calmed, taking the vase."  
>"Uh, Captain. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get this?" he pointed to the beautify sculted vase. "It looks so pretty."<br>"Leave it to Serber to find something like this beautiful," She smiled, looking at the delicate curves. "A friend who's more than a friend gave it to me."  
>"Ahh, lover?"<br>"Obviously."  
>"Well, Captain, if you could go anywhere, where would you go?"<br>She thought for a moment. "A place where I have many friends. You have the con Number One,"  
>"Aye sir," Serber walked out. Rarely would he witness her disappearing off, He liked to think of his Captain as a woman who was at least mortal, even for a few moments.<p>

"Arriving at Faven in six minutes," Ops officer Namyr called as Navigation lowered the ship into a slow orbit. Picard, Data, and to Picard's reluctance, Q and q composed an away team.  
>"Ready chief?" Picard asked.<br>"They part of the new party?" Chaffin asked, his eyes narrowing at the newcomers.  
>"Yes…" Picard moaned.<br>"Alright sir, just making sure."  
>"I could just teleport myself there, Jean-Luc, I don't have to sit in this…tiny chamber."<br>"Father," q stared at him. "Are you claustrophobic?"  
>"No," Q stammered. "I-I just have a slight uncomfortable feeling in here."<br>"Please energize," Picard sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

What's so great about this universe? Nemesis never happened

**Q-Rein Chapter 2**

by ~Mori-Nawts-294

When they rematerialized on the planet's surface, Picard noticed Q looked entirely different. He was Favian in form, the pure white skin and his usual space-black hair giving him a new, distinct personality.  
>"Q! What are you doing?" Picard asked.<br>"What do you think I'm doing?" The entity asked smugly. "This is the boy's adventure, not mine!"  
>As they watched him go, Picard turned and whispered to q. "Thank God you're not like that."<br>"Actually, Captain, I was," q said. "But there was an incident where I put both a good friend and my father's lives at stake. I know better."  
>"Huh," Picard murmured. "Well, at least you learn." He actually liked the young son of Q. He was a good child…<em>young man<em>. Although q had only the physical age of four, he was mentally a young adult, responsible, kind. q's features reminded Picard so much of Q he sometimes felt he got them mixed up. q was what one would guess the mental age of seventeen, which also accompanied his form.  
>"Captain Picard" one of the L'Evain Ambassidors, Namek, called. He was far different than his Favian neighbors, black, coarse fur cover his entire doghumanoid like body. He had what looked like a once-broken jaw, the bottom jutted out farther than the top. "Ambassador Me is waiting for you."  
>"Ah, Good. Oh," Picard gestured to the two men behind him. "This is my first officer, Commander Data Soong, and my assistant, q."<br>Namek shook hands with Q first, a slight glimmer in his eye. "Kue, sounds like a name of power!" he exclaimed. "Is he your son?"  
>"Ah, no. He is a…<em>friend's<em>."  
>"And Commander Soong," he shook hands with the android.<br>"Please, just Data," Data smiled.  
>"I like your grip, powerful, yet gentle. This way, please gentlemen," Namek gestured with a big paw.<br>They followed him into a big, glass structure, the meetinghouse of the Favians.

Xen was everywhere at once. She was teleporting, not nessicerry a bad way to travel, but certainly not her favorite. She finally ended up on the _Enterprise_, and to her delight, practically no one was awake. In her glee, she ran over to Hailey's quarters, and knocked instead of ringing the chime. Then, she phased.  
>"Hello?" Hailey said sleepily as she stepped up to the door. "Huh…"<br>"HAILEY!" She screamed when she saw the Q rematerialize and phase her through the door. "I MISSED YOU!"  
>"DON'T DO THAT!" Hailey was short of breath. The two best friends clamored in a hug. "How have you been?"<br>"Tired. And," Xen added with a smile. "Xavier's trying to get a command."  
>"Good for him!" Hailey smiled, obviously forgetting she was tired.<br>"Where's Jean-Luc, bridge duty?"  
>"He's down on Favan with Data and q."<br>"What's q doing here?"  
>"Well," Hailey said. "Q talked Captain Picard into letting the boy see some diplomacy in action."<br>"Ah, so he's down as well."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"I'm going to smack you."  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

The meeting chamber was stunningly bright. q was in awe of the bright clarity. Favan itself was a somewhat a dork, cloudy planet. But inside the chamber, the glass filtered in natural light and made everything incredibly bright. They were seated in chamber seven, Picard at the head, Me and Namek to his right and left, then the Ambassador's aids, and Data to his immediate opposite. Truth be told, q was damned nervous. He had seen his father engage in some type of negotiations, but they mainly had to do with Q-Related issues. Hell if he could shake off this feeling. He looked up at Data.  
>The commander flashed him a reassuring smile, that everything would go smoothly and, because Picard was in charge, everything would be okay. The negotiation went smoothly so far, really they were fighting for the inner planet of the solar system, Favan seven. Uninhabited, fresh, and open for colonization. q kept silent as he watched Picard and Data go over charts and other data.<br>"Okay, okay, we wish not to fight, correct?" Me asked the furry humanoid.  
>"That is correct. But, to preserve my species, we need Favan seven."<br>"As do we."  
>"Well, why not both inhabit Favan seven? The Favians and the L'Evains are a compatible species for reproduction, so it would, in turn, preserve both species."<br>Namek and Me stared at the boy. He now wished he could take it back.  
>But namek cocked his ears. "One of my grandfathers, a powerful man, was half Favian," he seemed to consider the thought. "I would agree to that, and I believe my government would as well."<br>"I like this idea. And then, in turn, the Favians and L'Evains could live on all three planets," she smiled at q. "You are a smart young man. We would have never thought of such a thing!"  
>Picard looked stunned. "I didn't even know about this. Wonderful job, q"<br>Now he just felt embarrassed. But he enjoyed the praise he received. Diplomacy, it seemed an easy concept for him. He pondered why his father had such a hard time about it.  
>"Then it's settled," Me stood, and extended her hand. "I am please to meet you, neighbor."<br>Namek bowed. "And I you."  
>"Captain," Me turned to the human. "My government will be holding a banquet. We would appreciate it if you and your aids would attend."<br>"We would be honored," Picard smiled. He turned to q. "That was fast thinking. Although I shouldn't be surprised, I am very pleased this went off so easily."  
>"As am I," q admitted.<br>"Data," Picard turned to his first officer. "Do we need anything else?"  
>"I believe we are ready sir," Data said happily.<br>"Good then. Let's be on our way gentlemen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Q-Rein Chapter 3**

by ~Mori-Nawts-294

After the Favian/L'Evai celebration, Picard and his away team returned back to the _Enterprise_. Q, back to his usual form, was there waiting for them.  
>"I hear things went well," Q smiled.<br>"Your son has a knack for diplomacy," Picard said. Then he glanced at the far wall chronometer. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Data?"  
>"Aye sir," the android replied to the unspoken order, heading up to the turbo lift.<br>"Well, then," Q placed an arm around his son. "I am impressed."  
>q stared at him. "Really?"<br>"Yes, why wouldn't I? You thought of something I never would have, and Picard didn't even think about how the L'Evais and the Favians are a compatible mating species. It was simple, yet well delivered."  
>q felt proud his father was happy about his success, of course, his father may be kissing up since he didn't get to go.<br>"Wait," q asked. "How did you know so well what happened?"  
>"One, omnipotence. Two, who do you think was Namek's assistant?" Q laughed.<p>

Picard was dead tired. After filling another shift, he was damned ready for sleep. Although he had seen her already, he felt the nagging need to see Beverly. _In the morning_ he promised himself.  
>"Welcome home," Beverly's unexpected voice rose from the dark room.<br>"Now, how did you get in here?" Picard seemed to purr.  
>"Jean-Luc," she grabbed him in a hug. "You of all people know a doctor can even override the Captain's orders, and his own quarters."<br>"And his heart?"  
>"Oh, well, that takes surgery to do, especially for an artificial one."<br>He blinked. "That was dirty."  
>"I can be dirtier," she laughed. "Are you ready for Saturday?"<br>"I can't wait," he kissed her extremely passionately. He always avoided a relationship with this woman because of his best friend being her dead husband. It wasn't until the FLOW and Continuum incident that he had moved on her. He was genuinely happy. He actually didn't remember being this happy. He was happy with Beverly.  
><em>But wait<em>.  
>He lost his train of thought; there was something, something he promised himself never to do until he died.<br>He was in _love_. It was a nice, warm feeling that she gave him when she touched him. He liked it, and surprisingly, welcomed it.  
>"Beverly, are you sure you want 'Saturday' to even happen?" he asked her seriously.<br>"Jean-Luc, of course. The past two years have been the happiest times of my life, ever since…"  
>"Jack," they said together.<br>"I know."  
>"Do <em>you<em> want 'Saturday' to happen?" she asked.  
>"More than anything," he smiled at her, staring into her bright, hazel eyes. She tossed him onto the bed. "Permission to sleep Doctor?"<br>"Go to bed."

Data was walking down the corridors of the _Enterprise_, his light yellow eyes scanning the corridors. He was in a good mood, as he tried to keep himself in ever since he had a mood, and with this he was strolling around the corridors.  
>His combadge beeped. "Data here."<br>"Commander, subspace message from the _Titan_," the current tactical officer said. "It's Captain Riker."  
>"Patch it to my quarters and tell him I will be their shortly."<br>"Aye sir, Livinston out."  
>When Data entered his quarters, Riker's face literally took over the central viewscreen in the upper right corner.<br>"Data!" Riker exclaimed. "Red is not exactly your color."  
>"I would still be yellow if you had not left, sir."<br>"…I was joking Data."  
>Data hesitated. "I knew that."<br>"Of course," Date could hear other voices. Riker was clearly in his and Deanna's quarters, doing…something."Sir, how is Deanna?"  
>"Daddy," a voice called, and next thing Data knew Riker had a small male toddler on his shoulder. "Busy. Tommy here is a bit of a handful for her."<br>"Ah."  
>"Data, dammit, I just wanted to call and say hi. Stop being so stiff!"<br>"I am sorry."  
>"Of course you are. Anyway, let Jean-Luc know I called."<br>"Aye sir."  
>"DATA!"<br>"Yes…Will?" Data tried.  
>"Better."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Q-Rein Chapter 4**

by ~Mori-Nawts-294

Jean-Luc Picard felt like he was on top of the world. His smile was literally ear to ear. He was also glad the dress uniforms were redesigned to look more comfortable, the usual black and grey on a large, dress like cloth. It made him even happier.  
>His door chimed. "Come!"<br>"Jean-Luc!" Xen smiled, grabbing her old friend in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
>Picard smiled. Xen was a good friend from the academy, and even though she was a Q, he found it easy to tolerate her more than….her boyfriend. "Xen! Ah, so nice you could be here!"<br>"Hey, you remember how the invitations said 'bring friends'?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Just thought I'd let you know Q and q are 'friends'."  
>Picard cursed inwardly, but he let it slide. "Q?"<br>"Yes, he also said he was excited for you."  
>"Oh," Picard sighed. "The weddin'll start in forty minutes."<br>"So you're finally calling it a wedding?" she asked, adjusting his dickey. "I, never in my life, would know Jean-Luc Picard to marry."  
>"I was tired of being asked by women if I was single or not," Picard replied, deadpan.<br>"You cad," she smiled. "I'll be up at Ten-For. Can't wait to see Beverly."  
>"Ah, yes, she's wearing her great grandmother's dress."<br>"Gorgeous!"

Xen just teleported herself to Ten-For. Most knew she was a Q, and those who didn't figured she beamed there. She arrived with Q and q, choosing a closer table then they previously wanted.  
>"Q, I want no disturbances. This is Jean-Luc's day. That goes for you too, q."<br>"Aye ma'am," the said in eerie unison.  
>"The manly William T. Riker!" Q exclaimed as the big man entered, his wife and son in tow. "It's been years."<br>"Well, you've mellowed out," Riker said suspiciously as he took Q's extended hand.  
>"Oh, I blame Xen for that, she's always riding my back…" <em>Especially when I don't want it<em>, he added silently.  
>"Captain, it's wonderful to see you again!" Xen smiled after he hugged Deanna. "Your son is adorable."<br>"This is Tommy," Deanna pushed forward the child. He looked nothing like his mother, he was a complete duplicate of a miniature Will Riker.  
>"Ah, after your middle name?"<br>"Yes. Thomas Kyle Riker."  
>"So glad you could make it," Xen said.<br>"And what, miss out on Picard running around with a woman, a woman who happened to be a good friend? I think not!"  
>"Where's Hailey and Data?"<br>"I don't know, they're probably already here," Q grunted as he teleported back to his seat, his arms crossed.  
>Will leaned forward. "Why Q?"<br>"Because he's mysterious," Xen winked. "I'm sure you can find a seat."

Beverly looked beautiful. Their clergy was an Admiral who was stationed at Starbase 2343, where the _Enterprise_ was currently docked. Q was looked with rapt interest, and even q was somewhat excited. Xen kept fighting back tears.  
>Data and Hailey finally showed up, a large, bright red box in the android's hands.<br>"You my kiss your bride," And Picard did, passionately, seeming as though he would never break for air.  
>"GET A ROOM!" someone called out, Riker, and lead to giggles around the room.<br>"It's my bloody ship, and I can make out with her right here if I want to Mr. Riker!" Picard teased back. Then Data did something unexpected: he blasted Picard and Beverly with a bottle of Champagne. The bottle had been previously shaken (undoubtedly by Q), but Picard and Beverly shook it off.  
>"A toast," Riker interrupted. "To the couple who <em>finally<em> got together!"  
>"That's just mean!" Deanna laughed.<br>"Dad's a mean-face," Tommy chimed. The crowd exploded into laughter.

_He watched them. From his spot on the saucer of the _Enterprise_ he watched his old self indulging with…the humans. He saw the three Q with them laughing and enjoying themselves. It was wrong for them to indulge in such a fashion; they were powerful, all powerful. And there they were with filth.  
>"For the Continuum," he whispered, and disappeared.<em>


End file.
